The Mysterious Dinner at the Harrison Estate
by savii92520
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira and others are invited to a dinner at the Harrison estate. The mysterious invitation provided little information on what the dinner would hold. However, the group was not expecting a night full of running for their lives from an unknown person in the mansion who seemed out to get them. Nalu, some Juvia/Gray and Levy/Gajeel. Mystery dinner cliche.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new multiple chapter Fairy Tail story! This story follows the cliche mystery dinner story. You know the one where everyone is invited to a dinner and one of them ends up being a killer and slowly picks the all off one by one kinda thing? I thought this would be a really cool concept with these characters! This story will have Nalu in it, along with minor mentions of Gray/Juvia and Gajeel/Levy, and some Grey/Erza bonding! I really hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! I'm also thinking of doing a collection of Nalu oneshots, so if you want to see that leave some prompts in the review box too! Thank you and I hope you like it!**

Lucy walked into the entry way to Fairy Tail, watching the other mages have polite conversation or be engrossed in another banter. She made her way over to the bar where Mira Jane was, cleaning some glasses with a content smile on her face.

"Morning Lu-chan! How was your night?" The white haired mage asked.

"It was okay, took me a while to get to sleep. How was yours?"

"Sorry to hear. Oh mine was fine!" She set the glass down in the counter, reaching for another one to clean before she stopped. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. An invitation came for you in the mail." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small beige envelope with 'Lucy Heartfilia' written in fancy script on the front.

"Thank you Mira Jane, any idea who it's from?" The blonde wasted no time in carefully opening the envelope, pulling out a white card.

"I'm not sure. I received one as well, along with many others in the guild, but none of them have a name or return address."

"Huh, that's weird." Lucy commented, scanning the invitation quickly.

'Dear Lucy Heartfilia,  
You are hereby invited to a grand dinner at the Harrison Estate.  
The dinner is to celebrate with some of Fairy Tail's finest mages.  
We hope you can attend this Saturday at 8PM, dress your nicest.'

The invitation had no other information other than the address to the Harrison Estate written at the bottom. Lucy bid another thank you and farewell to Mira, walking over to an empty booth, rereading the note.

"So you got one too?" Grey's voice called out to Lucy, startling out of her reading daze.

"Oh, yeah. Mira just gave it to me this morning. Wait, you were also invited? How many are there?" The blonde questioned, gaze falling back down to the mysterious note.

"Not sure. I know Erza and Natsu got one too, and Mira Jane. I think I saw Levy with one earlier." He commented, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think about this?"

Lucy merely shrugged. "Sounds fun, sure it's a little creepy. But come on, how many times do we get invited to something like this? I'm definitely going!" Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"You mean you aren't suspicious about this?"

"I mean yeah, a little I guess. But don't ruin the fun. Not everything is a trap Grey." She said simply, putting the card neatly back in the envelope. She was just about to strike up a different conversation with the ice mage before Erza joined the two, sliding in next to Grey.

"Good morning Lucy." The red-head said with a smile, gaze falling on the card Lucy held in her hands. "So you received one as well?"

"Yup." Lucy said, popping the 'p'. "Looks fun, are you going?"

"I plan too. It causes much interest. I saw Gajeel, Juvia, and Elfman had one as well."

"It did say Fairy Tail's best. I wonder why Master Makarov wasn't included." Lucy said. Erza opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a certain dragon slayer slamming into Lucy, thrown from a fight he'd gotten himself into. Lucy yelled his name, but it was muffled by the back of his vest. Lucy pounded on his back, hoping to get the other to move off of her.

"Sheesh fine Luce, I'm moving, I'm moving. It was an accident." Natsu said, before grinning broadly. Lucy huffed, sitting up and straightening her hair before shoving Natsu, which only caused him to chuckle. "Did you guys get an invitation too?" Natsu practically yelled at the group, excitement bubbling out of him.

"We all did, and many others." Erza answered simply, raising an eye ow at the pink haired mage. Natsu went on, explaining his abnormal excitement for such a fancy event. Lucy tuned him out, instead thinking about Grey's suspicions on the evening, wondering if she should have some of her own.

The excitement went on for several days about the event, those invited buzzing with anticipation for Saturday. The total invitation list included Team Natsu (including Happy, who insisted he come along), Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, and Elfman. An odd bunch, but it stuck true to the invitation's wishes. They were some of Fairy Tail's best. The Thunder Legion however wasn't included, nor Master Makarov, which made many confused. Most were excited, but were told to keep their guard up. Only Grey and Erza seed to be extremely suspicious of it. And of course Gajeel only grunted in response, not seeming to care either way.

Finally the day had come, Lucy had already had her dress picked out. It was a simple light blue color that has a halter top and a slit up the right leg. She'd also helped Wendy pick something out, the girl struggling to find something appropriate. They settled on a yellow dress, perfect for the girl's age and size. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy had all agreed to arrive there together. They took a train as far as they could, leaving Natsu sick and groggy laying in Lucy's lap. Lucy eventually got over her fear of her dress being ruined by Natsu getting sick on it after he eventually fell asleep.

The train only took them about 3/4's of the way there. The rest had to be done on foot through roads into the woods. They could of gotten a car, but it was a nice night and they wanted to give Natsu's stomach a break before a big meal.

"It's kinda hidden back here, at least a couple mile walk form the train station, and this road looks like it's barely used." Grey noted.

"Oh relax, you're just freaking yourself out about this. Can't you guys enjoy one night without assuming it's another trap?" Lucy stated, Natsu voicing his agreement with the blonde, Happy chiming in his with signature 'Aye!' as well.

Grey and Erza mumbled some more suspensions and Lucy simply rolled her eyes, moving swiftly to the front of the group, Natsu joining her.

"You think what they're saying could actually be true?" Natsu asked her, trying to loosen his tie from around his neck.

"I don't know, maybe. But they get worked up about everything. I just think that we all do need a nice night out together, and this seems perfect." Lucy said, smiling at her team mate. Natsu returned the smile, still loosening his tie.

"What's up with your tie?" Lucy asked.

"Too tight, Erza tied it in some kind of crazy knot. She made me leave my scarf at home for this mess." He said, stopping to try and further untie the knot. Lucy chuckled, stepping in front of him and shooing his hands away. Quickly she'd undone Erza's fancy knot and re-tied it with a simple, yet looser, classic knot for a tie, laying it flat against Natsu's chest. She hadn't realized how close the two had gotten until she could feel his breath on her when he thanked her, a blush forming on her cheeks as she stepped away.

"No problem." Lucy began walking again, this time Erza and Grey were father ahead, the pair having to jog to catch up with their teammates.

Within minutes they'd arrived at the mansion, even Lucy was taken aback by how large it was. Huge oak doors loomed over them, an over-sized knocker perched at just the right height. Natsu shrugged, and pulled back on the knocker, knocking three times before letting his hand drop. Nearly instantly the large doors opened, and a tall yet skinny man opened the door for them. He wore what seemed a typical butler's outfit and had a grey mustache. He was older, so it appeared like his eyes didn't open all the way, and he has wrinkles across his face.

"Good evening members of Fairy Tail. Right this way please." He said, in an older crackly voice. He bowed, gesturing with one hand into the Grand Hall. A large double staircase was divided by a fireplace, a warm fire already lit. The ceiling was at least three stories up, with a large chandelier hanging down from it. The old man shut the doors behind them and guided them down a hallway to the right, the dark wood that made up the house giving a creepy atmosphere. Lucy shivered. Down the long hallway was a room with a large mahogany table set out. At least 13 seats were set, a few already taken by other Fairy Tail members. Levy and Gajeel had already arrived, waving the group over. The room was almost completely opposite to the Grand Hall. The room was brightly lit by candles and more chandeliers, along with a second fireplace with a fire roaring. Soft classical music was playing as the four entered the room, sitting towards the middle of the table. Lucy sat with Levy on her left and Natsu on her right, while Erza sat across from her and Grey across from Natsu. Happy insisted on his own seat, sliding next to Natsu, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"What do you think?" Levy asked excited, taking Lucy's hand and squeezing it.

"The place is beautiful, and all these decorations..." The table was filled with them, the multiple dining dishes and utensils covered up each place, and large candle sticks and carpets with flowers or flower petals covered the rest of the table, leaving almost no room for food to be placed.

"I know right! It's stunning here. Gosh -" Levy's thoughts were interrupted buy Mira, Elfman, and Wendy walking into the room. Everyone smiled and returned hellos, Mira sitting across from Levy and Elfman next to her. Wendy walked around to sit across from Happy, landing herself next to Grey.

There were only four seats left, one next to Wendy and Happy, and the two at the heads of the table. After a few minutes of chit-chat between the friends, Cana and Juvia eventually walked in, Cana moving to sit next to Happy and Juvia next to Wendy, seeing as it was closet to Grey.

A couple minutes went by after everyone had arrived before any members of the house came in. Finally, the door opened and in walked a middle aged woman and man. They were both extremely well dressed. The woman in a formal and tight fitting maroon dress that shimmered when she walked, her dark hair tied into an updo and expensive looking jewelry lied across her neck and wrists. The man had on a velvet suit, salt and pepper hair neatly combed back and thick soled shoes. The man was a good two feet shorter than his assumed wife, the two taking the seats at the opposite ends of the table. Lucy thought she recognized the pair from somewhere, they seemed extremely familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Welcome, members of Fairy Tail, we thank you all for coming!" The woman proclaimed, smile stretching across her face.

"Yes! Thank you for joining us for such a lovely meal!" The man replied, Natsu snickering next to Lucy at the man's height. Lucy quickly stomped on his foot, forcing a smile at the couple. Natsu groaned at the pain caused from Lucy's heel but stop his antics.

"Thank you for having us!" Lucy replied with a smile, earning a dirty look from Natsu.

The owners of the estate finally sat down, folding their hands neatly in their laps.

"I am Margaret Harrison, and this is my husband, Reynolds Harrison." The lady responded, gesturing towards the short man at the opposite end of the table, who merely grunted in response.

"Remind you of someone?" Natsu muttered with a smirk to Lucy, pointedly wagging his eyebrows at Gajeel. Lucy only rolled her eyes in response.

"Can't you at least _try_ to be polite?!" She grumbled through gritted teeth, moving to smile at Mrs. Harrison when she noticed her fowl expression.

"We recently put out word for a mission for us, inquiring that a few talented mages recover a stolen family heirloom for us. And Fairy Tail did well with supplying those mages." Margaret explained, pointedly looking at Erza. It clicked in Lucy's head. A few months ago they'd taken on a quick job to restore a lost necklace to a rich couple. Lucy had almost forgotten about that mission until now, recognizing a necklace that the woman wore as the one that Team Natsu had retrieved for her. When they'd taken the job no names were mentioned of the owners of the necklace, nor did they meet at the Harrison Estate, or Lucy would of recognized it as well.

"This is a dinner to thank those for returning such a special it to us, and for the other mages of Fairy Tail for doing amazing work for the community." Margaret said, placing a hand over her heart. Lucy smiled, glancing around at the table of her friends. She noticed Grey's puzzled face and was about to say something to him, but he opened his mouth before she could.

"What is this really about?" He questioned, voice like steel.

" _Grey!_ " Lucy responded, giving Grey a sharp look and a kick under the table. Grey simple returned her glare, his intense gaze going back to focus on the owner of the estate. The woman didn't seem surprised by his outburst, in fact, she just sighed, rubbing her hands clad in white gloves together.

"I should of known, inviting a group of such talented young wizards would make this hard to cover as merely a celebration dinner."

This caused some eyebrow raises across the table. Natsu's face went from teasing to confused instantaneously, and Lucy's moved that way as well, tensing in her seat.

"We did invite you here to celebrate with us. But also, we've had some growing concerns about our safety.." She said, looking across the table to her husband, who's brows were now knit together.

"Then why didn't you just send out for another mission?" Levy asked.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. You see, we're afraid it is someone at this table who is threatening our safety." This statent caused mass confusion from the group, and Natsu began to get angry.

"Are you saying you think someone from Fairy Tail is going to hurt you?! Because no one at Fairy Tail would _ever_ do something like that!" He stated menacingly, hands clenched together in fists. Lucy placed her hands over his, tugging slightly at his balled fingers in an attempt to calm him down.

"Now now, please remain calm. We've just been receiving some very threatening notes ever since our mission was completed, and every return address on these notes are from the Fairy Tail guild. Now, normally we would involve the police, however we prefer to keep our issues private. There's no point in any gossip starting because of this. These notes include very... personal information about our family and this estate that we couldn't afford getting out. We decided it would be best to handle this matter as humane and civilly as possible, which is why we invited you here.

"Why just us?" Cana asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"Well... We did ask for Master Makarov's help. We simply asked him who he thought went on the most mission, or heard the most neighborhood gossip I should say. I can't think of another way that any of you would of found out the secrets of this estate without hearing it in your travels... or by word of mouth." She said, pointedly looking towards Mira, who everyone knew collected the most gossip in Fairy Tail, being one of the most popular members that everyone came to to confide in.

Before Margaret could go on, explaining their debacle, two knocks came at the door and the butler, along with three other staff members it seemed, came in, pushing a cart filled with covered trays. "The appetizers, Mrs. Harrison" Said the butler, the other staff members moving to fill up water glasses and wine glasses, then moving on to place the covered dishes in front of each person. The motioned for people to uncover the dishes, a warm bowl of soup waiting in front of every guest.

"Thank you Lester." Margaret replied, waving him off with a single flick of her hand. The butler bowed again, moving towards the door. Natsu had already started to eat, his first spoonful of soup nearly in his mouth before the lights all switched off immediately, a gust of wind coming through the open door and snuffing out the candles, the fire somehow extinguishing as well. After about 15 seconds in the darkness filled with the panicked whispering of the Fairy Tail members and the Harrisons, the lights switched back on, and the sight made many scream.

The butler was pinned to the large wooden door, by a knife through his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter to this story. It's shorter than the first, but I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger (plus I plan on trying to update another story of mine tonight if I find the time). As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **(Also - Alexa. Thanks for your input! That was actually something I had already planned on doing! Don't worry, you'll see some of that in the next chapter.)**

Everyone was in a stunned silence after the lights clicked back on and the screams were heard. All eyes trailed towards the body, except for Wendy whose eyes were covered by Gray's hand.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Natsu yelled, standing up from his seat, chair falling behind him due to his speed.

"I-I don't - Lester!" Margaret yelled, her open mouth covered by her hands.

"We all need to get out of here, _now_!" Gray yelled, standing up from his seat. Everyone nodded their agreement and got up to rush out of the room, Gray carrying a frightened Wendy.

Natsu made it to the large oak door first, pulling roughly at the handles. They wouldn't budge.

"Come on flame brain! Open the door!" Gray yelled moving to push Natsu out of the way to try himself.

"Try all you want Popsicle, it ain't moving." The Dragon Slayer stated, defeat evident in his voice.

"What did you call me, Ash Tray?"

"Wanna go Ice Princess?"

"Enough you two!" Erza yelled, stepping in between the fighting pair. "This is serious. Your fights can wait." The two mumbled their agreement, stepping away from the door. Erza moved to inspect it.

"This is pointless! Ill just blow right through it!" Natsu yelled, fists flaming as he went throw a large fire ball at the door. Lucy moved to stop him, but didn't do it in time. Natsu hurled the ball at the door, but to no avail.

"What the - ?" Natsu didn't finish the thought, his own magic bouncing off the door and hurtling back towards him, slamming him into the brick wall harboring the fire place.

This caused more hysterics throughout the group, Wendy was crying and Mira was also nearly in hysterics. Lucy and Erza ran over to check on Natsu, who was merely stunned by the event, even though the brick wall had a rather large dent in it. More people were talking and getting hysterical, pulling on the door. Even the owners were shaken up.

"Everybody listen up!" Erza yelled, stalking back over to the group. Lucy stayed behind and helped Natsu stand up. The pair made it back over to the group once Erza had everyone mostly calmed down. Everyone was still pretty scared, even Gajeel and Levy seemed startled, standing close to one another for comfort. "There is no need to panic. The door seems to have a magical barrier that is blocking us from escaping. Mrs. Harrison, was there anyone else on the estate tonight that we didn't see?"

Margaret blinked, startled out of her frightened daze. "Only the Chef. We gave to other staff members the night off, expect for the ones you saw. It is only us, the chef, the three other staff members and - Lester." Tears brimmed in her eyes over her loss, her husband moving to her side and grasping her hand for comfort. Erza furrowed her eyebrows, a puzzled appearance on her face.

"Are you positive?" She asked again.

"Unless one of you kids let someone in, there is no one here we don't know of." Mr. Harrison replies, anger in his voice.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can figure this out. First we need to break up into team, see if theres another exit. The Harrisons will come with me and stay on the ground floor, they're the most targeted right now. Grey, Juvia and Wendy will go check the East Wing. Natsu, Lucy and Happy will check the second floor. Levy and Gajeel, check the West Wing. And Cana, Mira and Elfman will check the third story." Erza dealt out the orders, the others nodding in agreement, all having a grim face of determination.

Everyone set out to do what Erza asked of them, separating in the mansion.

"This place is huge." Lucy said, running up the stairs behind Nastu.

"You can say that again, even just exploring the second floor is gonna take _forever_." He complained, taking the stair two at a time. Lucy hadn't realized how dark it had gotten outside until she passed a window.

"Natsu, look."

"What? It's just a storm Lucy."

"Yeah, but there wasn't any storm when we first got here, and now it's pouring down rain." As if to prove her point, thunder boomed so loudly that it shook the building, the crystal chandeliers shaking from the vibrations.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all." The Dragon Slayer said, scrunching up his nose and stepping onto the second floor, desperately looking around.

"We should split up, I can take the left side and you take the ri-" Her offer was cut short by Natsu speaking.

" _No_ way. We already split up too much for my liking from the group. And if people are being killed I want you in my sight, not off on the opposite side of the mansion."

Lucy was startled by his protective manner, but simply nodded. She observed the second floor, which looked like it had hallways too the left and right, and in the middle were two large oak doors, much like the front doors.

"We're looking for a window or something that we can unlock, maybe a fire escape." Lucy commented, ignoring the big room and deciding to take to the hallway to the left. Doors lined each side, all appearing to go to guest bedrooms or other such random rooms. Lucy tried a few, but all were locked. When the rattled the door, it didn't budge an inch, like a door usually would in its frame. "These are locked shut, I think it's the same magic used on the front door." Lucy noted, trying some more door handles. Natsu jumped into help, taking the opposite side of the hallway Lucy was.

They traveled down the length of the entire hallway, looking for unlocked doors yet only found one, at the very end. Lucy opened the door quietly, opening it into a rather large library, books covering all four walls. It appeared to stretch all the way to the third story, the ceiling impossibly high to of remained just in the second story. The only window was a large one, a sky light on the ceiling of the room.

"And how are we supposed to get up _there_?" Lucy whined, pointing to the skylight.

"Aye, aye!" Was the only warning Lucy got before a blue tail wrapped around her waist and she was lifted into the air.

" _Happy!_ A little warning next time!" Lucy yelled at the cat, looking down on a chuckling Natsu. Happy brought her up to the window, Lucy bracing herself against it and looking for a latch to open it. She found it, it firmly placed in the 'locked' position. She tried to turn it, but it was stuck. "Okay Happy, watch out." Lucy gave no further warning as she took her foot and kicked the window as hard as she could. The glass shattered, pieces falling down on the girl, who shielded her face with her hands, earning many sharp pieces embedded in her arms.

"You okay?!" She heard called from below, watching Natsu step out of the way in time to keep from getting too hurt by the falling glass.

"I'm fine! Just got some glass in my arms. I'm gonna go check out the roof!" Lucy yelled back down, carefully bracing her hands on the sides of the skylight before she stopped. She noticed rain falling down form the sky... but she wasn't getting wet.

"Hurry up Lucy! You're _so_ heavy I don't know if I can hold on longer!" Happy whined.

"Oh shut it cat, just gimme a second." The girl muttered. There seemed to be a shield that was blocking the rain from getting in... emOr us from getting out. Lucy pounded on the invisible shield, it was as hard as glass, and there was no breaking through this. She sighed. "Take me back down Happy."

The cat happily complied, flying back down to land Lucy next to Natsu.

"So what's the deal?"

"There's some kind of force field of something blocking us form getting out. My guess is it surrounds the house mansion. Probably what was blocking the front doors from opening."

"Doesn't explain why the other doors on this hallway wouldn't open."

"My guess is it's another spell, something designed to only keep us in certain parts of the house... but why?" The blonde asked.

"That seems to be the question."

The pair spent another 15 minutes checking the hallway to the right, and only found a few windowless bedroom open. They tried the large doors in the middle, and opened it to a Grand Ballroom. All the windows were locked tight, and weren't moving. The three descended the stairs after a few more minutes, defeat written across their features.

They were almost the last to join the group, nearly everyone else already coming back down to report their findings. Apparently the East and West Wing were closed off, and nothing on the ground floor was open. Multiple types of magic were used to try and break down doors or walls, but whatever they through at it merely came flying back towards them or had no effect. Suddenly, Mira came running down the large stairs, tears in her eyes.

"Cana! She's _gone_!"


End file.
